vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amythiststar/Tips for using Tiny VOCALOID3 Editor
Over the past few weeks I have been searching for ways I can use Tiny editor to do all of the projects/covers I want to do with SeeU's voicebank. And I have found out a few things that have really helped! (Sorry for any typos. I am extremely tired right now.) So if you are in a situation where you cannot get the full editor, (Or you recieved your first VOCALOID voice as a gift and you and/or the person who gave you the wonderful gift didn't know to get the Full VOCALOID3 editor), hopefully these tips will help you. There are two ways you can use make a cover of a song using a Voice sequence. Option 1; Things you will need: A VSQ or VSQx for the song you wish to cover, and a person that has the full editor that would be willing to help you out. Step 1: Get the VSQ/VSQx you wish to use. Step 2: Send it to the person with the full editor (Make sure they are okay with helping you!) Step 3: Have them split the VSQ/VSQx into pieces. (This could take a while though, considering Tiny VOCALOID3 Editor only goes up to 18 bars(?). Notes: Be sure to thank whoever is splitting the VSQ/VSQx into parts for you. Because it's going to take a while! Also if the VSQ/VSQx has multiple tracks make sure that they remember to do one track at a time. And when they get done with one track, delete it, and then move the next track up to the place the first track would usually be. And then repeat the procress of selecting, saving into seperate parts, deleting, etc. And remember to credit the creator of the VSQ/VSQx. (You can throw in another 'Thank you' to whoever helped you, in the credits.) I'll tell you how to (Somewhat) easily piece the peices together after I explain option 2. Option 2; Things you will need: UTAU, And the UST for the song you want to cover. Step 1: Open UTAU and load the UST for the song. Step 2: Click and drag to select the notes(?) for the song, up to the 18th bar. (I forgot if they were called bars or not... My mind went blank and somebody said they were called bars.) Step 3: Click 'File' and go to 'Export'. Step 4: Click 'Save As' and click the one that says 'VSQ'. Step 5: Delete what you have selected. Step 6: Repeat the procress. (I suggest saving things named 'Part 1' and so on.) Notes: I'm not sure if this will be the case with everyone, but when I load my VSQ that I converted the phonetic is 'a'. But when I go type something in place of the phonetic (Example: If I type 'i' or something,) all the notes now have the correct phonetic. There are two ways you can piece everything together. Option 1: After exporting the audio from each part you can put everything together in an audio editor. Option 2: Export the audio from the first part, and then move on to the 2nd part. Load the audio you just exported (Wave) and put it in the correct position, before the VSQ notes start. Play it ro make sure the timing is correct, and if it is then export the audio again. Repeat procress as you move on to the other parts/tracks. Notes: Both options are very tricky, and you have to be careful so you don't mess anything up. Also, if you are using a voice configuration, make sure that you have it set for all of the parts before exporting. Same thing applies with the parameters. And remember to credit the UST creator!! (Example: UST by _____. Converted to VSQ by ____). But if you wanted to make the VSQx by yourself, then you can just make it in seperate parts, and then put everything together. I hope that this helps! Category:Blog posts